Too Far
by MidnightSunFan
Summary: What happens when Jacob takes things too far? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Preface

I dreamed of you again last night,

**A/N: This is my new story. This is only the preface. I should get Chapter 1 up soon. I'd really appreciate reviews, even though it is very short. The entire first chapter is a flashback, but the preface takes place in present time. I feel terrible it's so short.**

I felt a cold hand on my extended stomach. I turned to see Edward standing behind me. His face was turned up into a smile as the baby within me moved under his fingers. I was glad he at least seemed to like it, considering the father and the way it was conceived. That day would forever haunt me. The day Jacob took things too far.


	2. Visits and Horrors

A/N: Okay, this is chapter one

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter one. I know it's not long, and I apologize. I'm not sure when I'll have time to write chapter two, but I'd like reviews just to make sure my story is worth reading.**

_**Flashback**_

_I heard the phone ring downstairs. I listened and heard the TV mute as Charlie went to answer it. I could tell his voice sounded excited, but the voice was too far away to tell about what._

_Shutting my CD player off, silencing the Linkin Park CD that Phil bought me, and closing my worn copy of Wuthering Heights, I made my way downstairs. "Alright, I'll tell her…I'm sure she will be…Yea, Saturday's good…Yea, see you then Billy. Bye."_

_I came into the kitchen just as Charlie was hanging up the phone. My face showed my confusion. "What was that all about?" I asked of my father's gleeful face._

_"Jacob's back Bells. He says he wants you to come down to La Push and see him." I felt my face brighten. Jake had taken off several weeks previous after receiving an invitation to Edward's and my wedding from Edward._

_"Really? Okay, well I guess I'm on the way down there." I was ecstatic and more than ready to see him. Charlie seemed happy with my choice._

_Since Edward was out hunting with the rest of the Cullens, I grabbed my keys and quickly made my way to my truck. I wanted to waste no time. I drove as quickly as my old red roaring monster would allow and reached La Push in about fifteen minutes._

_I pulled in front of the familiar small house. Before I even turned off the engine, Jacob was running from the house. As soon as I was out of my vehicle, I was pulled into a giant bear hug. "Can't…breathe…Jacob," I managed to get out. His grip loosened and I pulled back. I noticed he was beaming. My features instantly twisted into a smile._

_"Come on, Bells. Let's go down to First Beach." He enveloped his warm hand around mine and started towards the ocean. We walked along until we came upon the stark white driftwood bench. As soon as we were both seated we watched the waves gently lap at the shore._

_After a few minutes, Jacob broke the silence. "Bella, I really wish you wouldn't marry that lee-Edward." I took a deep breath and groaned inwardly. "Jacob, I love him." I cold see his hands start to shake. "You love me, too," he all but whispered. His face was contorted into a frown. I let out an exasperated sigh. "I do. But I love him more."_

_It nearly killed me to see Jacob this sad, but I couldn't help it. As long as I was choosing Edward over him, he wouldn't be completely happy. And I couldn't live without Edward._

_I sat on the natural sea-side bench, my head down, looking at the sand. "He'll probably kill you. He probably doesn't even love you. He left you, remember. He doesn't care about you."_

_His words were spoken with so much hate and venom that I flinched before I stood up. "Well I guess I'm going. I can't even have a freaking civilized conversation with you," I said icily before stopping across the beach._

_I barely registered him calling after me. "Bella! Bella! Bella, damn it, wait!" I turned around and came face to face with Jacob._

_"What?!" My voice sounded as if it had hydrochloric acid in it. My tears blurred his vibrating shape. I was too pissed to worry about calming him down._

_Without me really realizing what was happening, Jacob's lips crashed into mine with so much force, it knocked both of us to the ground. I struggled under his weight as his hands started to roam. His lips never left mine, keeping me from making any protest. When his hands slipped under the hem of my blue cotton tee, I screamed against his mouth. Even with me fighting against him, he made short work of my clothes. He somehow keep his lips pressed to mine as he removed his pants and boxers. As he positioned himself at my opening, my body went into shock and everything turned black._

_When I regained consciousness, I heard the faint cry of gulls and heard the gentle roar of the sea. My entire body ached, and the area between my thighs hurt most of all._

_I sat up and was disturbed to find myself completely naked and to see the sand stained red from blood around my bottom. I quickly remembered what happened and looked around, fining myself alone with a set of wolf prints._

_Seeing that they left the opposite way of Jacob's house, I un-orderly threw my clothes back on and ran for my truck. I got in, started it, and speed away. I did not slow my whining engine until I knew I was past the treaty line._

_I pulled to the side of the road. Minutes later, though it felt like hours, I was only vaguely away of strong cold hands pulling me from my truck. The voices were worried and angered._

_Days later, still in the hospital, I had spoken to Charlie and several other police officers and filled out a report. Edward never left my side, and his eyes were a deep black. That was the way it was until I was released to go home._

**A/N: I hope you liked it. So incase I wasn't clear enough, Jacob ran off, and nobody knows where he is. Only the pack and they won't give up anything and none of the Cullens will leave Bella to go search him down. Anyways I would love reviews.**


	3. Decisions

As I placed my hand on Bella's stomach, I felt her baby move

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter two. Some of it is flashback and some of it is in present time. There is more explanation about why Jacob isn't dead right now. I plan for a confrontation later. But anyways take a look at my poll. **

**Edward's Point of View EPOV**

As I placed my hand on Bella's stomach, I felt her baby move. I was ecstatic that she was going to be able to be a mother, but it also reminded me of what that bastard did to her. If Bella hadn't begged me to stay with her rather that going after Jacob, that dog would be dead, damn any wars that followed. Now it had been so long that he had gotten so far away that the wolves couldn't even hear him any more. That or he didn't go into wolf form anymore. Both were possibilities, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to see him dead.

The memory of the way she shied away from any touch, the way she cringed every time I kissed her forehead or cheek or hand, and she wouldn't let me anywhere near her lips. She had nightmares every night for a month after it happened, and periodically after that.

It took her a long time before she started to trust anything again. She would flinch even if a door shut loudly. And she cried. A lot. She cried even more after she found out that she was pregnant.

_**Flashback**_

_A couple of weeks after Bella came home from the hospital, she had to go back to the doctor for a follow up exam, just to make sure everything was okay. Charlie had to work, and she asked if I would just take her so he didn't have to take a day off. We went to see my father because she felt the most comfortable around him. _

_I waited outside while he did the exam and took some blood. He came out of the room and told me that I could wait with her while he went and brought the blood to the lab and waited for the results. _

_When he came back, he face looked ragged and worn, despite the fact that he never would age. When he spoke he looked at Bella and kept his voice soft. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" She seemed to comprehend immediately. She gasped softly and tears silently slid down her face. "No," she said softly, "Please, no." I looked at Carlisle, who was reciting the different types of antibiotics in his head to keep me from knowing what he was thinking, questions in my eyes. He shook his head. "Yes, Bella. You're pregnant." There was sympathy in his voice. I growled softly, not wanting to be obvious to any humans outside his office. _

_I wrapped a protective arm around my angel as she leaned into my shoulder and began to sob. Carlisle continued, business like. "Of course, there _are _options such as abortion-" Bella immediately sat up. "No. I won't kill it. It couldn't help what he did to me. It had no say in the matter. It's not its fault." I looked up at my father. "Okay, well I'll say abortion's out. And I really don't blame her." He nodded understandingly. "Okay, well there is always adoption," he continued. _

_I saw Bella bit her bottom lip out of the corner of my eye. One of her nervous habits. I took her hand. "What's wrong, Bella? I mean besides the obvious." She looked up at me, her deep brown eyes looking into my golden ones then glanced up at the doctor. "Carlisle, can I speak to Edward alone for a minute?" He nodded then said, "I'll just step outside and give you two some time," before going through the door and shutting it behind him. _

_My sensitive vampire hearing told me that he was walking down the hallway. I caught his last thought that was directed at me. _Edward. Go with what she wants. Remember that even though she is vulnerable right now, she is smart. _That only confused me more._

_I stared at my beautiful Bella intently, wishing, as I sometimes do, that I could read her mind. She was sitting quietly worrying her lip. "Please say something. It drives me crazy not knowing what you are thinking. What do you want to tell me?" The last time I had seen her this nervous was when we had announced to Charlie what we were getting married, which went over surprisingly well. He didn't have a heart attack and finally agreed, with much persuasion, that Bella could marry me._

"_Edward, we are getting married soon. It'll either have to be very soon, or after the baby is born, because Alice already bought the dress." I pressed my lips to her head and nodded. My still heart tightened when she cringed slightly before relaxing against me again. _

"_Well, I was thinking that maybe I could have the baby and we could keep it. And when I fit into my dress again, we can get married." I was surprised at her request, but remember what Carlisle had said, well thought, to me. "Okay, Bella. If that's what you want, I'd be happy to raise this baby with you. You'll make a wonderful mother._

_**End Flashback**_

When my beautiful fiancé turned to look at me, I smiled at her. The baby we would raise continued under my fingers. "I love you, Bella." I pressed my lips lightly, smelling her sweet floral scent, on the back of her neck, reveling in the fact that she didn't shy away. "I love you, too." My angel's voice sounded heavenly to me. "I love this baby, and will take care of it with you. I will love it as much as I love you." My voice was strong as I assured her of my devotion.

I saw the tears pool above her bottom lid and spill down her face, leaving streaks of salt water on her cheek. I turned her around so she was facing me and used one of my cold fingers to wipe away the glistening droplet.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling. I cautiously pressed my lips to hers, something she had only recently been comfortable enough for me to do, in a quick kiss. My arms wrapped around her back, pulling her as close as I could with her enlarged stomach.

I couldn't belive that in four months she and I would have a baby to care for. One that, as I promised her, I would love and protect and do anything for. I didn't care that its biological father was a stupid mutt. I would take care of the child and, if Bella wanted me to, I planned on adopting it.

**A/N: Okay so this one is a little longer, but not much. I really and going to try and type more, but I really don't have a lot of time. I'm also reading The Host right now, and that is taking up a lot of my time. Anyways I'm going to put up a poll on the gender of the baby. I've seen a lot of stories where they put of Girl/Boy/Twins and the twins always win, so I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE THE OPTION OF TWINS. Okay so that's it. Chapter Three will be out sometime after the poll closes, so Review and Vote**


	4. It's A

A/N: Okay, I know it's been an extremely long time since I've updated, but I've been busy with exams and other things

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been an **_**extremely**_** long time since I've updated, but I've been busy with exams and other things. I've also been restricted to one hour on the computer a day. Well I have more time now and hope to be updating more often. I'll try to make this one longer than my last two. The gender of the baby will be revealed in this chapter. In the end of the last chapter Edward was planning on adopting the child. The first two chapters were mostly background…On with the story… **

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella's chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern as she slept. I loved watching her sleep. She always looked so peaceful, fragile, and delicate; so beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as I held her in my arms.

The alarm on my cell phone went off, causing it to buzz, signaling to me that it was time to disturb my angel's rest. She had an appointment at the gynecologist's office and needed to start getting ready.

Dr. Anderson, the Ob/Gyn that Carlisle had recommended, had said that we could probably learn the gender of the baby today considering Bella was twenty weeks into her pregnancy. Alice already knew, but I wanted to wait to find out with Bella, so I blocked her thoughts and she did her best not to think of the gender.

I began to stroke Bella's hair in an attempt to wake her. When that didn't seem to work, I moved the hair from the hair away from her face and gently pressed my cold lips to her warm skin of her cheek. I inhaled her sweet scent as I did so. Lifting my mouth from her, I spoke quietly in her ear, saying, "Bella, love, it's time to wake. You have to go to the doctor's, today."

I smiled when she mumbled "Five more minutes" and attempted to roll to her side. When she found that with her stomach, enlarged from the baby within her, made it nearly impossible to do so, she opened her eyes slightly.

Her chocolate brown orbs stared into my golden ones as a smile graced her lips. I leaned over and pressed my mouth against hers. I planned for it to be a quick kiss, but we ended up continuing until I could hear Bella's heart beating furiously in her chest.

When I pulled away, her breathing was uneven as her heart struggled to return to its normal pace. I smiled at the slight pout that she always wore whenever I broke our kisses. I found it very adorable, and even alluring.

I spoke to get my mind off how uncomfortably tight my jeans that I wore were getting, though I didn't understand why they were. I would have to talk to Carlisle about it later. "Good morning, love. I hate to wake you, but you have to start getting ready to go. I'm going to run home and get my Volvo while you shower." I was already up and kissing her forehead before she even sat up.

As I took off out of her window and toward my house I couldn't help but think of how brave Charlie was living with a pregnant woman. I approximately a hundred years of hearing the thoughts of pregnant women and patience and it still nearly broke my non-beating heart every time she cried.

I reached my house as quickly as ever and speed back to my Bella with my car to take her to the doctor's.

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward left, I got up and got my things and got in the shower. I was twice as more carful now that I had ever been to make sure I didn't fall and harm the baby. Edward had insisted that he buy nonslip flowers to put in the bottom of my bathtub so I wouldn't slip.

After I was nice and clean, I got out of the shower and started to work a brush through my unruly tangled hair. Soon, though, I had to go back to my room and sit on my bed while I finished. My pregnancy had caused my ankles to become swollen and sore and so I couldn't stay on my feet long enough to take a shower and groom anymore.

After all my hygienic tasks were complete, I picked out one of the many shirts out of the maternity wardrobe Alice had just _insisted_ on buying me. Her mind was made up and my closet was full.

I didn't dwell on the fact that the Cullens spent too much money on me, because, as Edward had mentioned while trying to wake me, I had a gynecologist appointment this morning and Edward would be back soon to pick me up. At my request, considering he planned to play the active father role in my baby's life, he had taken me to all my appointments. I could tell at my fist Ob/Gyn appointment how uncomfortable Charlie was, also. It was better for everyone if Edward just took me.

Sure enough, I soon heard Edward knock on the door downstairs. I found it almost funny that Edward came though my window at night and lay next to me while I slept, yet he always knocked on the door during the day. He never ceased to amaze me.

I made my way downstairs as quickly as possible without the threat of hurting myself or the baby. When I reached the door and pulled it open it felt a part of me that I didn't even know was missing had returned. I pulled Edward in for a hug immediately.

When I finally let go, Edward took off towards the kitchen at vampire speed. When I finally entered the room at my slow, human, pregnancy waddle speed, he already had me a bowl of cereal poured and waiting for me. When I sat, he covered the crunchy Frosted Flakes with milk and put a spoon in the oversized bowl.

As soon as I finished, we were on the way to the doctor's in Port Angeles.

Edward dropped me off at the front door on the Ob/Gyn's office, so I wouldn't have to walk from the parking lot. I waddled inside and to the desk where I had to sign in.

Edward joined me as soon as I took a seat. As he sat there holding my hand, I looked around the room. We looked no different from any of the other couples in here. Everyone probably assumed Edward and I had gotten pregnant together, not that I had been raped by the guy I had once considered my best friend.

Sometimes I wondered if Edward really didn't know what I was thinking, because when he looked down at me, he tightened his hand around mine, comfortingly as if he knew what was passing through my mind. I leaned against him and he placed a gentle kiss to the top of my hair. I could feel him smile against it when I saw a woman with what I assume was her pregnant daughter looking at Edward and I with a smile on her face. He must have heard her thoughts, I deduced.

Soon, a tall guy, who looked to be around twenty-one, came out of the door that led to the examination rooms with a chart in hand. He had short, dirty blond hair and was wearing a set of brown scrubs with a name tag that read A.J. He looked down at the cart and read, "Isabella Swan? Please follow me."

Edward helped me up and led me in the back with A.J., who must have been a nurse's assistant, because he took my vitals, weight and height before showing me to Dr. Anderson's office. His parting words were, "The doctor will be in soon," then he shut the door, leaving Edward and I alone in the empty room.

As promised, Dr. Anderson entered the room shortly, followed by a short, thin female nurse wheeling an ultrasound machine. "Good morning Mr. Cullen, Edward." He nodded his head toward Edward before turning his attention to me. "Ms. Swan, Bella, how have you been feeling?" I smiled before speaking. "My ankles and feet have been hurting me, and I've been pretty hungry, other than that, I've been fine." The doctor nodded before writing everything I said down on a chart. "Since you are in your second trimester, I don't want to give you any prescription drugs, but ibuprofen will help with the swelling of your feet. Take three every six hours, as needed. You will probably have to stop taking it during your final trimester." I agreed obediently.

"Alright, I guess you two would like to know the gender of the baby, so Bella, why don't you lay back so we can get your ready for the ultrasound." As soon as I laid back, Dr. Anderson's nurse lifted the top of my shirt until my large stomach was exposed. She then smeared a cool, clear gel over it, then turned on the machine and gave a wand type device hooked to it to Dr. Anderson. He began to run it along my stomach, causing the picture of my unborn child to appear on the monitor. After moving the wand around for a few minutes, and pressing his cold stethoscope to my stomach he looked at us and smiled. "Well, Edward, Bella, it seems that you have a healthy baby girl."

**Alright, there it is. Sorry it took so long, but it is twice as long as my other chapters. You also know the gender now: a girl. Hope no one is disappointed Sorry Vamp! But the voters chose! I'll still let you name her, though!. I'll have the next chapter out ASAP! **


	5. IMMORTAINT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**I have some MAJOR writer's block for this story right now.**

**Suggestions would be nice.**

**In the meantime, I am going to type up a Twilight One shot and I had a notebook with a Harry Potter fanfiction and another Twilight fanfiction I was working on that I lost and I found it today so I'm typing them up so check them out as well. **

**Thanks,**

**MidnightSunFan**


End file.
